Kidnapped
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: 2P England (Oliver) has kidnapped 1P America (Alfred). 1P England (Arthur) can do nothing to save him. Alfred is starting to slowly warm up to the pink brit, is that a good of bad thing? All and All everything in America is at a stand still, and Alfred only wants to show his truth colors. Can Oliver actualy going to help someone?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Charaters or Hetalia!**

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing Good**

Olivers POV

I slowly watched the man i was targeting slowly open his house door. I giggled at how much he looked like my Alfred, but only this one was more brighter. I truly loved his 1P self, he was so cute and innocent. I was going to make him mine and make sure he was kept like that.

The only problem was my 1P self Arthur. I was really hoping that the day I met him we could have been friends. But, sadly he was just to simple for me. Then he showed me the picture of America when he was little. So cute~.

The same thing happen to me, for a few days I hardly ever smiled. I normaly cried into the black gown I found him in. But I soon relized I would never be able to change what happen, unlike Arthur. I bet he still feels so lonely.

Who cares, his Alfred will soon be _my_ Alfred. I giggled at the thought of him crying even more when he finds out that I am never letting his _little America_ go. I slowly approched the house with my knife in my back pocket.

I slowly brought it out and picked the lock. The door slowly opened with a low moan, I skipped lightly into the, oddly, clean house. I slowly turned my head to the side and looked into a room.

And there layed Alfred with a soft smile on his face, he looked like he was having a good dream. That just made me feel giddy, I couldn't wait to make him my boy. I slowly took out some rope and cuffs.

I picked him up with little effort and walked outside. I went back to the place where I was crouched down and set him down in my car.

I giggeld at his head fell to one side and he let out a soft sigh. My simle grew wider with a sense of victory, I slowly walked around and open the door to the drivers side. Luckly I didn't have thoughs bell sounds on to alreat Alfred awake.

My car quietly turned on and I slowly backed out into the road. At midnight not everyone is awake, that made it lucky for me. I slowly speed to my house through a portal to the 2P world.

I heard Alfred shuffle a bit as if about to wake up. I put a comforting hand on his leg and smiled when he shifted.

"Go back to sleep, Alfred~." I sang to him, almost jus tlike my 1P's voice. He smiled cutely and his chin thouched his chest as he fell back into a deep sleep. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself for tricking him into think I was Arthur.

"A-Arthur?" he mumbled in his sleep, I simled and held back a laugh. I rubbed his leg lightly and patted his arm.

"I here, Alfred~." I told him, he smiled again. That was just so cute, he can be fooled easily. I could see tears at the corner of his eyes, he was thinking about when he left my other self. I couldn't stand to see tears from anyone , but my killing victims.

"Don't worry~," I told him in a singing voice, he stirred lightly as if he was listening.

"I won't ever let you go~." I told him, the tears stopped and he fell back into a peacful dream. I giggled once I knew he was out cold for good.

"Yout so easy to fool, but still that only makes taking you away easier for me~." I siad in my normal, cheery voice. He didn't move, just breathed lightly and smiled softly in his dream sleep.

"Were almost home, love~." I said with a grin.

'Almost home, where I can take care you you forever.' I thought to myself, the great part was this would alter his world at all. America would be in a time stand still as long as he stayed with me.

And I wasn't going to let him leave.

Alfred's Dream POV

I slowly walked through the field of my child hood memories, I smile as the warm feeling filled me up. I turned around to see Arthur standing there, holding out his hand.

He was always there when I looked back. I ran to him and he slowly picked me up. I laughed lightly and snuggled to his chest.

"Alfred, my little America." he said to me, I clinged to his chest and heard his heart beating so softly. He strocked my hair with a firm, but gental hand. I always want to have this feeling love brotherly love again, to be held in Arthurs arms and know I am safe.

I sighed softly and we layed bakc down in the grass. I could hear in the distance a faint, dark giggle. I slowly sat up and looked around.

"America, whats wrong?" I heard Arthurs voice grow faint, I was transported way to the revolutionary war. And Arthur was on his knees crying in front of me.

"A-Arthur?" I said with a sad tone and faint whimper. I hated this memory, the day I was my own from then on. Tears sprang up from the corner of my eyes.

He slowly looked up at me and gave a warm smile.

"Don' t worry," he said in a cheery voice, I slowly wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up slowly and walked away from the depressing memory. I clinged to hsi chest.

"I won't ever let you go." he said, that made me feel very safe. I felt the brotherly love again, and cluched his sleeve. I was just about to fall asleep in his arms, when he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Were almost home, love." He said, and I slowly smiled and closed my eyes. I just couldn't wait to get home, cuz home is where ever Arthur is.

_To bad for Alfred, the place where he was going wasn't the home he always wanted to have back._

**So good, right? I am going to call 2P England Oliver, and 1P England Arthur so there is no confusion. Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Chapter 2**

**Awake**

Third Person POV

Alfred slowly opened his eyes to a brightly colored room. Differnt colors of pink and light blue mixed together, almost eye hurting. Alfred slowly sat up in the bright pink blanket, the sheets were blue with cupcake design. Alfred felt a bit sick in all the bright colors.

He turned to the dresser to see a paper with a english insigna. He read it slowly and carfully.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you alone, love. I want you to know I will be back by 1:00pm. Until then, there is some biscuts and cupcakes in the kitchen. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, Oliver Kirkland._

_P.S. Don't Try To Escape!_

Alfred leaned back onto the bed and let out a growl, he was in a house where a guy was keeping him. This day was just started to get better and better. He walked into the living room, wow that was a kick in the face. His eyes lit up to the brightly colored room.

He looked into the kitchen and saw Cupcakes, but no biscuts. Kinda knew he wouldn't. His 'acting self' would have eaten the cupcakes the first moment he saw them. Bright colors scream, Don't. Eat. Me.

But, now he wasn't acting like the America Idiot. In truth Alfred was smarter then he looked, he only acted like a pain in your butt so he would get any close friends.

Know one knew how smart Alfred was in turth, America was well know for some pretty smart people. He walked to the front door and looked down. Normaly he would have ran out the first instint, but he slowly betn down and touched a wire. He closed the door and sat on the couch.

Yeah was trapped in this house, a wire is possible not the only trap this Oliver set.

_Oliver_, he remembered Arthur saying something about that name, but what? Alfred looked at the clock, 12:50 am. He'll be here any second, at that time a man dressed in light blue and pink walked in. He had a smile plastered on his face and swriling blue and pink eyes. Rather creepy.

He looked at Alfred with a wider smile, and sat down the bags. He sat on the chair in front on the blond, Alfred put his acting face back on just in time.

"Dude! Who the heck are you?" he asked in his loud voice, gosh he hated it. Oliver smiled and looked inot the kitchen and frowned.

"You didn't eat any of the cupcakes?" he whispered, Alfred slowly stood up and stepped back. A sudden change in the mood and tone made him a bit fearful. Then his smile returned and he picked up the cupcake and handed it to Alfred.

"Well why don't you have one now." he said, almost demanding tone hinted in his voice. Alfred shook his head and tried to give it back.

"Now love~," said Oliver in a sing song voice, very creepy.

"You don't want to get Olli angry, I am after all your new Big Brother~!". Now that sucker punched him, Alfred 'acting' face stared in horror at the. Inside he was utterly confused, his new big brother!

"Bro, what do you mean?" he said in a middle sized voice, he was truly terrified now. He could smell fresh blood, drugs, and the sweet sent of cupcakes all from the house and Oliver. Alfreds eyes went from the stupid, American Idiot to the serious, smart ones.

"Easy, love~ I am going to be you big brother from here on out." Alfreds eyes met the brits with confusion. He giggled and walked up to the America, his blue and pink eyes meeting baby blue ones. He giggled like a child and warpped his arms around Alfred waist. He was hugging him.

It was at first akward and little unsettling, but Oliver put a hand on his head and smoothed down his hair. He carfully avoided the Cowlick, Arthur also told him about that tuff of hair. He smiled as Alfred shifted uncomfortable, the brit loved his new brother.

"Now how about you eat that cupcake~." he said in a cheery tone, Alfred had tears weild up in his eyes. He was terrified of this man, and he didn't know what he put into the cupcake.

"W-Whats in the cupcake?" he stammered, Oliver frown slightly and handed hte cupcake back to Alfred.

"Nothing, you don't trust me, poppet~?" he said, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Alfred felt guilty all of a sudden, he looked away fro the brit's gaze and sighed.

"You promise there is nothing going to hurt me, right?" he asked, the sad faced Oliver.

'Dear God, I must be a idiot!' Alfred thought to himself, he knew there was somehting about the cupcakes, but what?

"I promise, poppet~." he said in a cheery voice again, his smile returning. Alfred slowly peeled off the rim of the cupcake, it didn't smell good. But somehting in his brain told him not to eat it.

He looked at Olivers smile and closed eyes, waiting for him to take a bite. He brought the cupcake to his mouth and took a small bite. Flavors bursted into his mouth, it was very good. He gulped down the chewed piece, Oliver giggled and hugged him again.

Alfred felt weird all of a sudden, like he was very happy and tired. HHe heard Arthur words echo in his mind.

_Alfred, if you ever meet my 2P self. Never, under any means, eat one of his cupcakes. they are drugged with something, posioned, or even have human flesh in them._

Alfred felt sick all of a sudden, the brit looked at him with a frown.

"Was it not good~?" He asked, Alfreds looked at him wide eye.

"It was drugged!" he said, Olivers eyes narrowed. He shook his head sadly.

"No it wasn't, I promised , poppet~." Alfred felt dizzy all of a sudden, and stumbled backward. Oliver giggled and helped him stand up. Alfred glared at him, and felt onto the couch.

"Y-you, Li-lier." he whispered, and then his world went black. Oliver frowned at having to trick his brother. But he had to, Alfred would have ran away the first opening he saw. He didn't want to lose this one, not like he lost Al.

He carfully picked up the Americas body and took him to a spare room. He layed him down of the mattres and covered him up. It was supposed to be below 20 tonight, he didn't want his brother to get sick on him. He smiled again and clsoed and locked the windows and door behind him.

Oliver skipped down the hall with a mad man smile. Player 1, Alfred F. Jones, has been captured and he wasn't going to leave Player 2, Oliver Kirkland, ever.

Arthur's POV

I walked up to the apartment of my, used to be, brother Alfred. I looked up to see the door wide open and knife marks on the lock. My eyes went wide as I ran insie the house.

"America!?" I yelled and ran into his room, only to see the blanket was tangled up. And my little Alfred missing. I looked around ot house franticly. no it couldn't have been him!

Could it?

I remember my 2P Oliver Kirkland taking quiet an intrested in Alfred. I ran into the kitchen to see a note pinned ot the table by a knife. Right beside it was a blue and pink cupcake. I picked up the note and read quickly.

_My Dearest Otherself,_

_Looks like Alfred is mine now, love~. And trust me, you shall never see him again. I shall make him into MY brother, he will be my little boy. And don't feel so sad about it, I made you a cupcake to cheer you up. By the way, don't try and get him back. One little notice that your coming and he gets a new cut. Who knows you just my make him into one of cupcakes. _

_From your 2P self, Oliver Kirkland._

_P.S. Thanks for telling me about him, love~._

My eyes went cold, he took my borther away. And is planning to make him HIS brother! No way, and if I try and save him the more he is to kill him.

I slowly sat down on his bed and looked at the floor. Tears srang up and the corner of my eyes. I had just lost the only person who might still like me. And there is nothing I can do nothing to get him back.

The smell of blood, alerted me back to my senses. I walked into the hall to see a dead body. Tony, Alfreds pet Alien. Looks like he met Oliver and lost. I slowly sighed and fell to the floor. Tears started to fall from my eyes, warm, salty tears slowly falling from my darken face.

I have lost everyone who has ever cared about me. Now I am truly alone. And it a lot colder then what I thought it would be.

_Please, whoever is watching let Alfred come home soon._

**Chapter 2 Completed. Read Reveiw Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Chapter 3**

**Trust Or Not To Trust**

Third Person POV

I has been about a day and a half since Alfred has been captured by Oliver. He has been kept in his bedroom since he ate that dang cupcake. But, however today Oliver wanted to take him to a 'secret' place.

The pink brit eyes swirled with pink venom. His blue eyes shone with danger and crazyness. He slowly walked into the room where Alfred was, and saw the blonde sleeping on the bed. He looked so cute, a soft smile always on his face when he is dreaming.

Oliver walked up beside the bed and poked at him. Alfred groned lightly and his eyes fluttered open, only to come face to face with swirling blue and pink. He jolted up in fear, and looked at Oliver.

"Morning my little brother~." said Oliver with a wide spread grin, Alfred felt like he was going to puke. This guy was literaly forced him into being his kid brother. But, some how through shear will, he forced a smile onto his face.

"M-moring to you," he said, but would dare say 'brother'. Oliver frowned, Alfred still didn't think of him as a brother. 'But, soon he will.' thought the brit with a smile again. He slowly yanked the boy to his feet, then dragged him to the living room.

"Now, go and clean up me and you are going to take a trip." he said simply handing Alfred some clothing.

Alfred shrugged and walked to the bathroom, he looked at the clothing to see a pink shirt with a blue eagle on the back. He also had some underwear, don't want to know where he got that, and some blue jeans.

"Well, a mans not a man until he wears pink." he concluded to himself, slowly he took off his shirt to reveal two imprints of gray angel wings. This was a sign of his life, he was born with these tattoos. Arthur never knew why they were there, and Alfre was still trying to find out.

Apperently he was marked for something, though he never knew what. He walked into the shower and sighed, how much longer would he live with Oliver. He looked up to the ceiling and let the water fall down his face.

_Maybe living with him might not be so bad._

'Wait where did that thought come from?' he asked himself, he never really thought about it that way. That he shouldn't judge him by what Arthur told him, thats the way his life ended up.

In the end, as he was drying his hair, it was up to how Oliver acted during this trip.

Alfred sighed, 'Only then will I see what I think.'. He put on the shirt and everything eles, he gripped the brush lightly.

'I'm just buying time.' he concluded and open the door after a three minuet shower. Oliver smiled as he entered, and took the brush from him.

He sat Alfred on the couch and stared to brush, his cowlcik suck stairt up after a quick dry. Oliver chuckled as he looked at it, Alfred looked up at it and let out a small laugh.

"Now, you look so cute in that outfit." Oliver said clapping his hands together. Alfred looked at himslef and shrugged.

"Mans not a man until he wears pink or thats my theroy." Oliver giggled at this, Alfred chuckled lightly. Alfred smiled lightly then stopped and looked away.

'What the heck am I doing?' he thought and looked at Oliver, the brit looked confused then he smiled softly.

"Well come on, you and me are going to have a _fun_ day." Oliver smiled and gripped Alfreds arm and pulled him outside. The cool, moist air greeted the boy and into the pink and blue car he went.

Riding shotgun, the boy buckled himself up and watched Oliver get in. He felt a sense of doom hang around him, but tried to shake the feeling away. Reluctanly it worked, and the car slowly moved forward.

"You'll like the place were going, poppet~." Oliver said and smiled while looking at the road. It was a cloudy day, Alfreds favorite kind of weather, not to warm not to cold. He sighed lightly and stared out the window.

"What's wrong, love~?" Oliver asked, Alfred looked at him then back outside. His eyes dropped to the fast pace ground.

"It's just," he started, but stopped after feeling of non trust washed over him. Oliver put a hand on his leg and passed a glance of worry.

"I don't really know if... I turst you nor not." Alfred was getting mixed feelings on the brit.

He hated him for taking he away and making him his brother. He liked him for how nice he was, and how he was concern for him. He didn't trust him because of the cupcake he ate yesterday. Yet, he turst him after he actually was taking him out of the house.

Oliver looked at the road and sighed inwardly, he was expecting this. But, he was slowly trying to gain the first players trust. Thougth Oliver wouldn't say it out loud, he wanted Alfred to be his brother and trust him will all his heart. But, would that ever become a reality.

The boy was so innocent, he wanted to presever that, to keep him like that forever. He wasn't going to lose this one, not like he lost Al. Alfred was going to soon trust him, or at least the brit hoped he would.

"It's okay," he finaly said to Alfred, "you soon will." he concluded and patted his shoulder. Alfred looked away from the venom stare that Oliver was giving him. He was still only buying time, until someone came fro him.

'For now, I'll just go alonge with this.' he thought to himself as the speed to their spot. Olivers eyes never once stopped swirling pink and blue.

Arhturs POV

Once the other nations found out, they were more than happy to have Alfred gone. Well some were, others were worried on how this would effect the world. Some said that it would do nothing, life would go on like normale. But, other thought better.

I how ever knew other wise, time would never move for America. For how long, not ever I could tell. It could lead to a loop and America would never age for as long as Alfred is with Oliver.

That was something that no one wanted to see. I would mean that America was immortal, couldn't be touched by anyone. After a long period of time anyway, for now that barrier was just starting to create itself.

I lowered my head in shame, everyone eles was arguing about what they should do. China and Japan have had this same thing happen to one country. And they ended up dieing in the other realm, alonge with the country here.

So the rules apply for the same in either place, but why?

"In other words, if they cut the thread that keeps him intacted here. Then America will not be here." said Japan, rather worried. China nodded simple.

"Wait, so if they turn America into one of them, then he will not exsist here?" said France, rather upset about that. China only nodded, then looked at everyone.

"It may not make sense, but Alfred is apart of this world still, aru. America still lives here, so the cord is still intacted, aru." he said than Japan picked up graverly

"But, for how long we shall never know." he said in a dark voice, everyone felt a chill run up their spine. I stared outside and sighed, so that is why we need him back.

'I bet Oliver knew this.' I thought and tried ot drown out the aruging one the subject.

_My only hope, is that Alfred will be the same when we find him._

**Chapter 3 Finished. Read Review Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


End file.
